


In These Bodies We Will Live

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lie is more important than truths.</p><p>A vignette of the four and their thoughts as they try to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Bodies We Will Live

_The Witch_

 

does not think or speak of love.  Love is not something she's encountered in all her life, she thinks.  She can recall hate, though.  She can recall the sharp fire that crawls through her bones, the slow burn that intoxicates her.  It is a lie, of course.  A lie that is buried beneath years, beneath centuries (they whisper), a lie that hovers above her heart, shading it in darkness.  Once, she loved.  She loved too much, too many.  The love of a prince and his king.  The love of a sister and a mother and a father.  The love of a dear friend and a secret companion.  The lie is more important than truths, the lie keeps her on fire.

 

_The Young Dragon_

 

whispers prayers into the night.  He does not know for who he prays (for a kingdom, for a girl, for a friend, for a future) or who he prays to, but still the words tumble into the still night, a voice is the silence.  His heart, it hurts, for every battle has at least one loss and he feels them acutely in his chest, he feels them there, their hearts beating there in time with his.  Too young, the night breathes back, almost in pity and he stares down the darkness.  He is a fierce dragon among men, he tells himself.  But still he does not believe.  The night bows its head to the coming sun and the King wonders if it is an answer to his prayers (it is always the answer).

 

_The Warrior Queen_

 

can feel the stars dance behind her eyes as she feigns sleep (the Good King tosses and turns, a sea).  She thinks of things lost, too lost to think of, too lost to miss.  She thinks of things found.  She thinks of what magic would feel like in the palm of her hand.  But mostly she thinks of war.  It is not something that she was born to, fighting and being fought for.  It was never something she asked for.  And yet the wars are fought.  She remembers the weight of a hilt in her hand, the swing of steel.  She misses the harsh touch of metal, the way it slid and slid and sliced her skin.  She misses her father everyday, can feel him in every etch of a moment, but sometimes she misses the blacksmith, the blacksmith's daughter, more than she can bear.  She wonders silently, eyes closed but alive, what wars she could win.

 

_The Sorcerer_

 

thinks of things that could be and will be and are.  He does not think of those thing that have been.  Those things are lost to the wind.  He thinks of destiny and fortune, but also he thinks of doom and connection.  He thinks of sides and coins and many outcomes.  He thinks of her and the breath on his neck.  He thinks of him and a smile and a gentle shove.  He thinks of these things all at once.  They are all of him, all he is, and all he isn't.  He thinks about magic and the way it lives, he thinks about evil and the way it grows.  He thinks about a kingdom and a great future.  All of it weighs on him, like stones on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I marked this gen but there is little hints of Arthur/Gwen (lol sort of), Merlin/Morgana, Lancelot/Gwen (that was a vague reference) and Arthur/Merlin. All of it was really vague so I just decided GEN!


End file.
